Personnalités volées
by Elena Carreira
Summary: Oui, elles l'énervent. Oui, il voudrait du calme et ne peut plus les supporter. Non, il ne les laissera pas tomber si elles disparaissent. Fiction très légèrement Matoine (la romance n'est pas au premier plan) inspirée du roman "Coraline" de Neil Gaiman.
1. L'autre appartement

Alors, mon ordi ayant déconné de façon assez inquiétante, j'ai supprimé la première publication de cette fic, mille excuses si vous avez cliqué sur le lien et êtes tombé sur un "Page non trouvée". Bref.

Hello bandes de chatons bleus!

Non, je n'ai pas abandonné mon autre fic. Ceci est juste un petit bonus que j'ai écrit en m'inspirant du roman "Coraline" de Neil Gaiman (un des meilleurs romans du monde, foncez si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu!). Bref, alors je tiens d'abord à préciser que la plupart des trucs chelous de cette fic sont dans le roman original. La plupart. Et que j'ai aussi zappé des éléments plutôt importants que vous devez connaître même sans l'avoir lu (genre que les méchants ont des boutons à la place des yeux -oui le mot méchant fait bébé mais j'fais ce que je veux, c'est MA préface!).

Le chapitre 13 arrivera très très très bientôt, mais en attendant lisez cette fic et ce qui suit.

Alors récemment je me suis mise aux Arsène Lupin -traitez-moi de vieille- et j'ai adoré, donc je me disais, pour rester dans la veine des adaptations de roman, pourquoi pas faire un Matoine Lupin (Maurice Leblanc, ne sortez pas de votre tombe pour lire ça, s'il vous plaît)? Je vois très bien Antoine en Arsène, Kriss et Fred en Grognard et le Ballu (les complices de Lupin), Mathieu en belle damoiselle (mille excuses, beau damoiseau) à conquérir. Pas vous? Bref, z'en pensez quoi? Alors je pense que (comme "Personnalités volées", en fait) ça aura pas grand-chose à voir avec Internet (on est à la Belle Epoque, quand même) mais putain qu'est-ce que ça me ferait marrer, moi! Bref, à votre avis, je tue ou je tue pas Maurice Leblanc une seconde fois?

Elena

* * *

« Silence ! ordonna, exaspéré, Mathieu Sommet. Putain de bordel, fermez-la ! »

Les mains sur ses tempes, il regardait, désespéré, ses personnalités multiples qui bavardaient de tout et n'importe quoi, l'empêchant de se concentrer pour le dernier épisode d'SLG.

« Je vous en supplie ! Silence !

- Et là je l'ai prise, et je te jure, le hurlement qu'elle a poussé, ça valait tout au monde !

- Mon synthé est cassé et je suis occupé cet aprèm, tu peux aller m'en racheter un ?

- Tu voudras faire une partie de Mario Kart avec moi ?

- Ça va trop vite, gros, j'arrive pas à suivre.

- Non mais les Bulgares, c'est les meilleures du monde, avec leur boule de …

- Alors on jouera à la dinette ?

- Tu te crois pas un peu grand pour jouer à la dinette ? Si tu venais plutôt écrire la nouvelle chanson avec moi ?

- Ah ! Regardez, gros, un coléoptère sur la fenêtre !

- J'irais te racheter ton synthé, mais est-ce que tu pourras me donner l'argent pour un nouveau M. Nounours ?

- Tant que t'y es, ramène-moi aussi le godemiché pour chevaux ! Attends, je note le numéro du produit …

- Et réapprovisionne mon stock de cannabis, j'en ai presque plus.

- Paraît que ce nouveau modèle procure des sensations nouvelles ! Ils auraient intégré un circuit électronique dedans, vous y croyiez, vous ?

- J'en sais rien. Pour mon synthé, voilà l'argent, et prends un Yamaha, je n'arrive pas à jouer sur les autres marques.

- ASSEZ ! hurla Mathieu en bondissant sur ses pieds. ASSEZ, ASSEZ, ASSEZ !

- Eh, fit le Patron en levant les yeux au ciel, d'où tu cries comme ça, les voisins vont protester ! »

Il tendit un bout de papier au Geek.

« Un … numéro de téléphone ? s'étonna le petit.

- Hein ? Oups, c'était le numéro de Svetlana ! Tiens, voilà le vrai numéro du produit. Et l'argent.

- Pour ton M. Nounours, dit le Panda en lui tendant un petit portefeuille vert.

- Voilà ma liste et mon argent, gros. »

Le Geek empocha tout. Les yeux de Mathieu étaient exorbités. Ils se foutaient de lui ! Ils ne l'avaient même pas écouté !

« Merde ! Allez vous faire FOUTRE ! »

Il attrapa son trousseau de clés et sortit en courant, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

« Tu crois qu'on l'a vraiment vexé ? demanda le Geek à Maître Panda.

- Mais non ! Allez, descends vite, tu t'excuseras et vous irez faire les courses ensemble. »

Le petit hocha la tête et sortit à son tour.

* * *

Mathieu descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Leur échapper ! A tout prix ! Il avait Internet sur son portable, il chercherait les vidéos dessus et écrirait le texte dans les mémos. Voilà. C'était parfait. Mais il lui fallait un endroit où être seul. Il entendit le pas mal assuré du Geek dans l'escalier.

_Merde !_

Il inspecta ses clés. Il n'en avait que trois : celle de l'appartement, celle de la voiture et celle de la cave.

Il hausa un sourcil. Il n'était jamais allé à la cave. Mais on lui avait dit qu'il y avait de la lumière.

_Je devrais être en paix là-dedans !_

Il bifurqua vers les portes des caves. Derrière lui, plus haut, il entendit la voix du Geek :

« Mathieu ! Mathieu »

Non, il ne l'attraperait pas cette fois. Il ouvrit la porte de la cave, entra dedans et verrouilla soigneusement l'entrée.

Enfin un peu de calme ! Il soupira de bonheur. Il tâtonna à la recherche de l'interrupteur. Ne le trouva pas. Il arqua un sourcil.

_Bah, il doit être un peu plus loin._

Tâtonnant dans le noir, ne pensant même pas à sortir son téléphone de sa poche pour s'éclairer, il partit à la recherche de l'interrupteur. Au bout d'un moment, son front heurta un grand panneau de bois.

« Aïe ! »

Il grimaça. Puis tâta le panneau. On aurait dit une porte. Ses doigts effleurèrent un morceau de métal circulaire. Une poignée ? Il l'actionna, et la porte s'ouvrit dans de nouvelles ténèbres. Mais il lui sembla apercevoir -peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion d'optique- un point lumineux au bout de ces ténèbres. Il avança vers ce point. Au fur et à mesure de ses pas, il était de plus en plus sûr que c'était bien de la lumière.

Il arriva à une nouvelle porte. La lumière filtrait par le trou de serrure. Il s'agenouilla et regarda par ce trou.

Un appartement. _Son appartement._ C'était en effet l'exacte réplique du sien, mais sans ces foutues personnalités pour l'emmerder. Et il y avait un homme, de dos. Mathieu aperçut sa blouse blanche et l'arrière de son crâne légèrement dégarni. Il chercha la poignée, l'actionna. La porte s'ouvrit.

Lorsque Mathieu s'avança, l'homme à la blouse blanche se retourna et lui sourit.

« Mathieu ! Nous vous attendions !

- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

- Je me présente : Docteur Frédéric. Nous vous attendions. Vous êtes ici chez vous !

- Non. Chez moi, c'est là-haut. Là, je suis dans ma cave.

- Mais oui, bien sûr. Alors, appelez ça l'autre chez-vous. Vous serez bientôt guéri. Bientôt libre ! »

Mathieu ne répondit pas, ne comprenant même pas le sens de ces paroles, et examina la pièce qu'il avait sous les yeux. C'était l'exacte réplique de son salon. Comment était-ce possible ? Mais il y avait autre chose. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'asseoir sur ce fauteuil ou d'allumer cette télévision. Tous les meubles avaient quelque chose de profondément malsain qui le dérangeait.

« Mathieu ! »

Il leva les yeux. C'était Antoine Daniel qui s'avançait vers lui et lui serrait la main !

« Antoine ?

- Pas exactement. Appelle-moi l'autre Antoine. »

Non, ce n'était pas Antoine non plus. Ses cheveux ondulaient sous un vent inexistant, comme si cette masse extraterrestre avait brusquement pris vie. Ils semblaient s'allonger et raccourcir à leur gré. Mathieu retira sa main et détourna le regard. L'autre Antoine parut extrêmement peiné.

« Voulez-vous aller dans votre chambre ? proposa le Docteur. Les lolcats se feront un plaisir de vous aider dans la recherche de vidéos et l'écriture.

- Ma … chambre ?

- Oui. Au bout du couloir, comme chez vous. »

Mathieu prit la direction qu'il lui indiquait. En effet, il y avait là une chambre qui ressemblait en tous points à la sienne, excepté pour les murs, d'un rouge sang et jaune poussin particulièrement désagréables à regarder. Il s'installa derrière son ordinateur. La première chose qu'il vit fut qu'un document s'ouvrit, un document plein de liens pour des vidéos et de pistes pour écrire l'épisode.

« Est-ce que cela vous plaît, maître ? »

Il sursauta et regarda à ses pieds, d'où venait la voix. Un minuscule chaton gris aux énormes yeux jaunes grimpa sur ses jambes et sauta lestement sur le bureau, à côté du clavier.

« J'ai personnellement sélectionné les vidéos, continua-t-il. Je suis prêt à tout recommencer si vous le désirez.

- Ce … ça ira. »

Il éteignit l'ordinateur.

« De toute manière, je n'avais pas envie de rechercher des vidéos, aujourd'hui.

- Voulez-vous que nous écrivions l'épisode à votre place ? demanda une autre voix, qui appartenait à un chaton roux aux yeux bleus.

- Sans toutes ces personnalités multiples pour vous pourrir la vie ? renchérit un noir à taches blanches.

- Je … me débrouillerai. Je vais prendre l'air. »

Tous ces chats le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il repassa par le salon. L'autre Antoine Daniel l'apostropha :

« Eh ! Où vas-tu ?

- Prendre l'air. »

Il avait répondu d'un air extrêmement méprisant. L'autre Antoine porta les mains à son cœur, comme s'il avait reçu un coup mortel. Mathieu n'y prêta pas attention.

Il ne sortit pas de l'appartement dans le hall de l'immeuble, mais dans une sorte de jardin avec de grandes herbes folles. Le seul bâtiment qu'il apercevait était un théâtre. Il s'y rendit.

« Avez-vous un billet d'entrée ? demanda un loup à l'entrée du théâtre.

- Non.

- Et qu'attendez-vous pour l'acheter ?

- Où l'achète-t-on ?

- Et pourquoi posez-vous autant de questions ? aboya le loup, l'air furieux.

- Je … je m'en vais !

- Ah non ! Entrez, à présent ! »

Et il le poussa à l'intérieur. Le cœur battant, Mathieu se rendit à la salle de spectacle.

Sur scène, il y avait Sherilyn et Nikola qui chantaient _J'ai encore rêvé d'elle_ d'Il était une fois. Exactement comme il l'avait demandé ! Il s'avança et s'installa dans un des fauteuils rouges, entouré d'autres loups qui dévoraient du popcorn en riant. Puis, les deux chanteurs se fendillèrent, puis tombèrent en morceaux. Sous les yeux horrifiés de Mathieu, leurs restes s'agglutinèrent pour former Eddy Malou qui récitait sa tirade incompréhensible sur la congolexicomatisation des lois du marché. Une fois que le savant eut fini, un projecteur se braqua sur Mathieu, l'aveuglant. Puis un micro s'approcha de lui, tenu par un loup qui dit, d'une voix douceâtre :

« Donnez-nous votre avis, monsieur Sommet.

- Votre avis ! répétèrent les autres loups d'une même voix. Votre avis, votre avis !

- Mon … avis ?

- Commentez ce que vous venez de voir, dit le loup au micro. Tout seul, sans être dérangé par les quatre autres parasites.

- Dehors, les parasites ! s'exclama le chœur des loups. Dehors, dehors ! »

Mathieu balbutia quelques phrases incompréhensibles, puis secoua la tête.

« Non. Je ne me sens pas inspiré.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Revenez quand vous voudrez.

- Quand vous voudrez ! Quand vous voudrez ! »

Mathieu hocha la tête et quitta ce théâtre de fous en courant. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut un autre lolcat qui s'esquivait en courant vers son appartement. Son _autre appartement_.

Un chaton blanc aux yeux bleus s'approcha de lui. Il sursauta.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? marmonna Mathieu. Je veux pas sélectionner des vidéos ! Je veux pas commenter ce que font les deux consanguins ou le prétendu savant dans un micro ! Je … je veux rentrer !

- Tu rentreras, dit le chat. J'ai été chassé des autres lolcats. Le Docteur me trouvait trop intelligent et trop encombrant. A présent, j'erre dans ce monde, banni de chez moi.

- Oh. Pardon. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Je n'ai pas de nom. Avant, on m'appelait Wifi. Mais je ne veux plus être nommé. Rentre vite, c'est mon conseil. Avant que le Docteur ne te retienne à jamais ici. »

Le chat disparut. Mathieu frémit à l'idée d'être prisonnier pour toujours. Il serra la clé de la cave dans sa poche. Puis il sentit un autre objet. Il le sortit et l'examina. C'était une petite souris d'ordinateur percée au milieu. C'était le Geek qui la lui avait offerte. Il soupira. Ils lui manquaient, à présent, les quatre fous.

_Plus jamais je vous insulte. Je rentre, les gars ! Et on commencera à tourner le prochain épisode._

Il courut vers l'appartement. Le Docteur l'y attendait.

« Alors ? Comment était cette journée ?

- Très bien, mentit Mathieu. A présent, je veux rentrer.

- Déjà ? Bien, allez-y. En espérant vous revoir très prochainement !

- Au revoir ! dit l'autre Antoine. »

Mathieu ne répondit rien et passa vite les trois portes qui lui permettaient de rejoindre l'immeuble, dans le vrai monde. Il entra dans son appartement avec bonheur, et lança :

« Eh, on va tourner le prochain SLG ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Les mecs, j'suis de bonne humeur, là ! J'oublie tout, je suis désolé de vous avoir insultés. »

Rien.

« Eh, si c'est une blague, c'est pas drôle ! »

Il commença à s'inquiéter.

« Bon, je vais vous chercher ! »

Il y passa deux heures, pour son petit appartement, mais ne trouva rien.

Ils avaient disparu.


	2. Le défi

Deux jours. Deux jours qu'il était seul et se morfondait. Deux jours qu'il n'avait plus revu ses personnalités. Il était très inquiet. Mais personne n'était au courant de leur existence. Il ne pouvait demander de l'aide à personne.

Il était roulé en boule sur le canapé, attendant désespérément que l'un d'eux se pointe et dise que c'était une blague. Ils riraient alors ensemble, et ce serait oublié …

Mais ça n'arrivait pas.

Il sentit son estomac gargouiller et se leva. Il passa devant un miroir pour rejoindre la cuisine et se figea.

Derrière lui, il y avait quatre personnes. _Ses personnalités !_ Le Geek pleurait à chaudes larmes, le Hippie avait, pour une fois, l'air lucide et réveillé. Le Patron et le Panda semblaient sérieux, mais aussi très inquiets. Ils lui tendaient tous la main. Les doigts du Geek effleuraient son épaule.

Plein d'une joie absurde, il fit volte-face :

« Les … »

Non, il n'y avait personne. Il pivota à nouveau, vers le miroir. Ses personnalités avaient disparu. Il n'y avait plus que lui, tout seul. Et le couloir.

Sa main se glissa dans sa poche et attrapa la souris trouée.

« Je te retrouverai, sale gosse, marmonna-t-il. »

Il n'avait pas rêvé. Il aurait mis sa main au feu pour affirmer qu'elles étaient bien là, ses personnalités, bien là à lui tendre la main ! On les lui avait volées.

« Personne me vole mes personnalités. »

Il enfila une veste, prit ses clés et une lampe de poche, embrassa la souris percée et la mit dans la poche-poitrine de sa veste, puis descendit les escaliers. Il faisait nuit. Il alluma la lampe et promena le faisceau sur les portes des caves.

« C'est toi, hein, doc ? Toi qui me disais que j'allais être libre, ou d'autres conneries ? Mais je vais les récupérer. »

Il introduisit la clé dans la serrure de sa cave et la tourna. Au même instant, une fourrure effleura sa jambe. Il baissa les yeux. Le chaton blanc qui ne voulait pas être nommé le dévisageait de ses splendides yeux bleus.

« Tiens donc ? Tu viens avec moi ? »

Le chat miaula. Evidemment, il n'allait pas lui répondre en langage humain. Il l'avait fait la veille, mais dans l'autre monde. Mathieu entra dans la cave, l'animal sur ses talons, remit les clés dans sa poche et poussa la deuxième porte.

Même avec la lampe, il était toujours entouré de ténèbres épaisses et la seule lumière était le trou de serrure de la porte. Il déglutit.

« Tu vas les récupérer ? fit la voix du chat à ses pieds.

- Tu parles, maintenant, toi ?

- Bien sûr. J'ai toujours parlé. Tu ne m'entendais pas, c'est tout.

- Mouais. Oui, je vais les récupérer. T'as une idée de ce que je pourrais faire ?

- Non. Ah, si, propose un défi au Docteur. Il aime les défis et ne sait pas y résister.

- Un … défi ?

- Oui. Autre chose : il fera tout pour te garder. »

Ils étaient arrivés à la troisième porte. Mathieu inspira profondément et l'ouvrit.

Le Docteur et l'autre Antoine l'attendaient. Ils sourirent tous deux.

« Ah ! fit le Docteur. Mathieu !

- Où sont-elles ?

- Où sont qui ?

- Mes personnalités. Rendez-les moi.

- Mais Mathieu ? Vous ne les avez pas envoyées se faire … non, je ne le dirais pas.

- Si. Mais je regrette. Rendez-les moi.

- Je crains fort que non. Vous ne les récupèrerez pas.

- Voulez-vous que j'aille préparer une collation de minuit ? proposa l'autre Antoine, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de manger, répondit Mathieu, glacial. »

Le Docteur avisa le chat.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette sale bête !

- Ce n'est pas une sale bête. C'est un ami.

- Je vous défends de le fréquenter ! »

Il se jeta sur le chaton, qui miaula hystériquement et détala. Le Docteur le poursuivit. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus que Mathieu et l'autre Antoine dans la pièce.

« Où sont-ils ? répéta Mathieu. Oh, Antoine, je t'en prie ! »

La copie du Youtuber aux cheveux impossibles fixait le sol.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de te parler, murmura-t-il. Il ne le permet pas.

- S'il te plaît ! »

L'autre Antoine leva la tête. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes.

« Il va me tuer pour ça, mais … va-t-en ! Prends tes clés, sors de là et ne reviens jamais ! Abandonne tes personnalités ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait faire ! C'est une occasion qui ne se présentera pas à nouveau !

- Non. Je ne repartirai qu'avec elles. »

L'autre Antoine bondit sur ses pieds et attrapa Mathieu par les épaules. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais elles avaient la consistance et l'apparence de fils de toile d'araignée.

« Mathieu ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je veux juste que tu survives ! Je … va-t-en ! »

Il ne put pas aller plus loin. Le Docteur revint et les surprit. L'autre Antoine recula, les yeux pleins de terreur.

« Non ! S'il vous plaît ! Je ne recommencerai pas ! Ça ne se reproduira plus ! Je vous en prie !

- Tais-toi, c'est inutile. Quant à vous, Mathieu … »

Il s'approcha de l'ex-schizophrène avec un air qui fit frémir l'intéressé.

« Je crains fort de devoir vous corriger. »

Il l'attrapa par le poignet. Puis, il pivota et attrapa le rebord blanc d'un miroir. Il l'ouvrit comme une fenêtre. Puis il lança Mathieu dedans.

La dernière chose qu'entendit le jeune homme avant qu'il ne referme le miroir fut le cri de l'autre Antoine.

* * *

« Bordel Mathieu, tout ça pour nous ! fit une voix.

- Patron ? Patron ! Oh, t'es où !

- Gauche. Non. Ah, tu chauffes. Avance d'un pas. Voilà. »

Dans le noir complet, la main de Mathieu se referma sur une veste qu'il savait noire. Il attira le Patron à lui et le serra dans ses bras.

« Putain, tu peux pas savoir comme je suis content de te revoir, toi !

- Moi aussi. Mets-toi à genoux, et …

- Eh !

- Du calme, gamin. Je blaguais.

- Et les autres ?

- Ils sont là, eux aussi.

- Vous y êtes depuis …

- Depuis que t'es parti. Même le Geek, qui était parti faire les courses, a été cueilli. Ce salopard de doc …

- Je suis tellement …

- Pas la peine de te lamenter, ça changera rien.

- Mathieu, murmura timidement la voix du Geek, moi aussi j'ai droit à un câlin ?

- Bien sûr sale gosse ! Allez, viens ! »

Il serra l'adolescent contre lui, caressant ses cheveux.

« Un autre volontaire ?

- Non, répondit le Panda. Je n'ai pas la tête à ça.

- Oh, les gars, je suis tellement … »

Des larmes voilèrent ses yeux.

« Content ou désolé ? dit le Hippie.

- Les deux. Putain, les deux ! Venez ici, venez tous ! »

Il s'assit et entendit les autres faire de même.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous sortir de là ?

- J'en sais rien, marmonna le Patron. C'est bien ce qui m'emmerde.

- On m'a dit que le Docteur aimait les défis. Peut-être …

- Attends, tu veux mettre ta liberté en jeu pour nous retrouver ? s'exclama le Panda. C'est de la folie !

- Mais c'est ce que je ferais. Dès que je sors de ce miroir, je lui dis que si je ne vous retrouve pas tous les cinq avant demain, je resterai ici jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et je vous abandonne.

- Tu ferais ça pour nous ? chuchota le Geek.

- Bien sûr. »

La main du petit tâta ses poches et en sortit la souris trouée.

« Tu l'as toujours ?

- Evidemment !

- Garde-la précieusement. Ça peut être très utile, une souris percée. »

Le Geek la remit en place avec une sorte de respect religieux.

« Maintenant dors, conseilla Maître Panda. Si tu as vraiment l'intention de le défier, tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes forces.

- Dormir … »

Il appuya la tête sur les genoux du Panda, qui caressa son front moite.

« Je te chante une berceuse ?

- Ça ira.

- Bonne nuit. »

* * *

Il se sentit tiré brusquement du sommeil par une main brutale. Il atterrit sur un carrelage dur, loin de la si calme atmosphère de famille dans la quelle il s'était assoupi.

« Alors Mathieu ? fit à ses oreilles la voix à présent haïe du Docteur. Comment va-t-on ?

- Très bien. Très bien. »

Il se leva.

« Où est l'autre Antoine ?

- Pas ici.

- Où ?

- Vous n'avez pas à le savoir.

- Oh. »

Il repensa aux paroles du double d'Antoine. _Il va me tuer pour ça._

_Salaud. Immonde salaud._

« J'ai décidé, dit Mathieu d'un air de défi, de vous proposer un marché. Si je n'arrive pas à retrouver mes personnalités avant demain à dix-huit heures, je m'engage à rester ici pour l'éternité et plus encore.

- Hmm … tentant. »

Le Docteur tentait de paraître détaché, mais Mathieu voyait bien son avidité sous ce masque grossier.

« En revanche, si je les retrouve, vous me laissez partir. Avec elles.

- Oh. Demain dix-huit heures, dites-vous ? J'accepte.

- Jurez que vous me laisserez partir.

- Je le jure sur … la tombe de ma mère.

- Avez-vous seulement une mère ? Non, jurez sur quelque chose dans cette pièce, qui pourrait avoir énormément de valeur à vos yeux. »

Le Docteur leva la main.

« Je jure sur ma main droite de vous laisser partir si vous retrouvez vos personnalités.

- Bien. Je commence dès maintenant les recherches. »

Il quitta la pièce et se rendit dans sa chambre. Les lolcats le dévisageaient, avec une expression de mépris désagréable.

_Ses espions. Ils lui raconteront tout._

« Dégagez ! hurla-t-il aux chatons.

- Nous n'avons plus à vous obéir. Le Maître nous en a dispensés.

- Dehors ! Ou je vous mets à la porte à coups de pied !

- Tentez seulement. »

Le chaton roux qui lui parlait commença à se lécher la patte. Mathieu détourna les yeux de lui. Il lui faisait perdre un temps trop précieux.

A quoi ses personnalités ressemblaient, à présent ? Dans quels objets le Docteur les avait-il enfermées ? Il sortit la souris percée de sa poche et l'embrassa à nouveau.

_Je te retrouverai. Vous tous, je vous retrouverai. C'est promis._

C'est alors qu'il remarqua un détail intéressant.

A travers le trou de la souris, le monde lui apparaissait comme un dessin au fusain. Gris, des lignes sans relief. Il éleva la souris en l'air, continuant de regarder au travers du trou. Toujours le même dessin, sauf que …

Il y avait un point de lumière incandescent. Une lueur rouge qui irradiait sur le dessin au fusain, et qui venait du placard.

Il s'en approcha et ouvrit la porte. Un des lolcats feula. Il ne réagit pas.

Il y avait un carton de jouets. Il le prit et le vida sur le sol. Des peluches de clowns, des billes colorées, à l'exception d'une qui était d'un beau gris perlé, de petites voitures tombèrent à ses pieds. Il éleva la souris percée à la hauteur de ses yeux et balaya tous les objets rapidement. Ils étaient tous gris et sans intérêt. Tous sauf …

La bille grise brillait d'une éclatante lueur carmin. Il se baissa et l'attrapa. Un des chats sortit les griffes dans son dos. Lorsque les doigts de Mathieu se refermèrent sur la bille, une voix soulagée et aigüe résonna à son oreille :

« _Bravo Mathieu !_

- Le Geek ? C'est toi ?

-_ Oui ! Oh, merci de m'avoir retrouvé !_

- Mais de rien. »

Il rangea la bille dans sa poche, avec la souris percée. Puis une vive douleur lui enflamma la joue.

Un des chats s'était jeté sur lui et lui crachait au visage, lacérant ses pommettes à coups de griffes.

« Ah ! Sale bête ! Va-t-en ! »

Mais déjà les autres chats se jetaient sur lui. Il se débattit, parvint par miracle à trouver la porte et enferma les chatons dans la chambre. Il les entendit gratter la porte, mais ils ne l'ouvriraient pas avec leurs petites griffes de bébés.

Mathieu passa dans le salon. Pas de traces du Docteur ou de l'autre Antoine. Sur la table basse devant la cheminée, il vit une boule de neige, de ces trucs qui sont vendus sur les sites de souvenirs. La seule chose de cet autre appartement qui n'était pas dans l'original, Mathieu se demanda pourquoi. Il s'en approcha et la secoua. Des flocons de papier blanc tombèrent sur une mini-réplique de la Tour Eiffel.

Il reposa l'objet. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de fantaisie.

Il sortit, dans l'espèce de jardin aux herbes folles. Le Geek lui parla encore :

« _Attention ! Les chats de tout à l'heure n'étaient qu'un avertissement ! Il est furieux ! Il va tout faire pour t'empêcher de retrouver les autres !_ »

Mathieu ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas une sorte de Docteur dingue qui allait l'empêcher de récupérer ses personnalités.


	3. Comment un chat sans nom m'a sauvé

Il était dans le théâtre.

« Les loups ? appela-t-il. Je suis venu faire mon commentaire ! »

Pas de réponse. Il s'avança, méfiant. Tout était plongé dans le noir. Il sortit sa lampe de poche et promena le faisceau sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Il vit une porte entrouverte. Sa souris percée lui indiqua une nouvelle lueur rouge à l'intérieur.

Il y entra.

La pièce était pleine de choses qui ressemblaient à d'énormes chauves-souris roses, à un œil. Elles semblaient dormir. Il éleva à nouveau la souris.

La lumière rouge venait d'entre les pattes d'une des chauves-souris. Répugné à l'idée de la toucher, Mathieu s'avança néanmoins. Tremblant, il écarta l'une des griffes de la créature.

_Pitié, qu'elle ne se réveille pas !_

Elle ne se réveilla pas.

La deuxième griffe. Elle ne se réveilla pas.

Mathieu tremblait de plus en plus, la sueur trempait ses vêtements. Il s'attaqua à la troisième griffe, la dernière.

La créature ne se réveilla pas. La bille roula sur le sol. Mathieu se jeta dessus, soupirant de soulagement. Il la glissa dans sa poche. La personnalité qui était dedans ne le remercia pas.

_Cours, gros !_

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'une des chauves-souris, qui avait encore vaguement une tête de loup, piquait en sa direction. Il cria et se jeta hors de la pièce. La chose le poursuivit dans tout le théâtre.

_La lumière ! Les chauves-souris n'aiment pas la lumière !_

Mais lorsqu'il sortit du théâtre, le battement d'ailes était toujours aussi puissant.

Puis il s'arrêta. Brusquement.

Mathieu se retourna, craintif. Un grand collier rouge barrait la gorge de la chauve-souris. Et, à côté, le chat qui ne voulait pas être nommé, les griffes ensanglantées.

« Wifi !

- Non. Je n'ai pas de nom.

- Oh, tant pis, mais merci !

- De rien. J'ai jamais aimé ces sales bêtes. »

Et le chat disparut de nouveau.

Mathieu remonta le jardin jusqu'à la maison. Sur le chemin, il vit le Docteur qui l'attendait.

« Alors vous avez réussi ?

- Partiellement.

- Oh, mais c'est excellent ! La partie n'en est que plus palpitante ! Voulez-vous un indice ?

- Un … un quoi ?

- Un indice. »

Le Docteur lui tendit une clé et désigna un bâtiment que Mathieu n'avait, jusque là, pas vu.

« Elle ouvre ce hangar.

- Et une autre bille se trouve dedans ?

- Bien sûr ! Encore faudra-t-il que vous la trouviez. »

Mathieu lui adressa un regard méfiant mais empocha tout de même la clé.

« _C'est un piège, hein Mathieu ?_ demanda le Geek.

- Bien sûr.

- _Et tu vas y aller ?_

- Oui. »

C'était stupide. Mais Mathieu se sentait curieux. Il se dirigea vers le hangar et ouvrit la porte.

Il n'y avait qu'une pièce sombre, vaguement éclairée par une bougie à moitié consumée. De la poussière s'envola lorsque Mathieu s'y avança. Il sortit sa souris percée. Comme prévu, il n'y avait rien.

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il avisa une trappe fermée. Il s'agenouilla à côté. On l'ouvrait avec un lourd anneau noir. Mathieu tira dessus.

Il y avait une échelle. Le jeune homme s'engagea dessus. La salle sous-terraine était couverte d'un carrelage brillant, dans lequel se reflétaient les moindres battements de cils de Mathieu. Et autre chose la couvrait. Quelque chose de vaguement blanc, de gluant, qui semblait en décomposition. Ou proche de la mort.

« Mathieu ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta. Cette voix rauque, sans vie, à l'agonie, lui disait quelque chose. Il n'eut pas besoin de poser la question.

« C'est moi. L'autre Antoine.

- Mais … qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Je te l'avais dit. Je ne devais pas te parler. »

Mathieu s'avança.

« Où es-tu ?

- Nulle part. Partout dans cette pièce.

- Ah. Pourquoi le Docteur m'a-t-il envoyé ici ?

- Va-t-en vite.

- Pourquoi le Docteur m'a-t-il envoyé ici ?

- Je suis une de ses créatures. Nous sommes tous ses créatures. Lorsqu'il n'a plus besoin de nous, il nous enferme ici, et nous sommes condamnés à mourir. Mais nous lui obéissons encore. Et il veut que je te fasse du mal.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ?

- Hélas, non. Va-t-en vite avant que je te blesse.

- Il n'y a rien dans cette pièce ?

- Rien qui puisse t'intéresser. Va-t-en. »

Mathieu fit demi-tour. Puis s'arrêta juste en bas de l'escalier.

« Tu me vois ?

- Non. Je suis aveugle, à présent. Pars, mes forces m'abandonnent.

- Antoine ! Sois courageux ! Tu peux lui résister. »

Il perçut un sourire triste.

« Malheureusement non. »

Et une forme noire fondit sur lui. Il l'esquiva, resta sans bouger. L'autre Antoine était aveugle, et il était à deux marches de l'extérieur. Tout doucement, il tenta de remonter. La forme noire cherchait à le retrouver. Mais Mathieu n'avait pas la moindre peur. Une des marches grinça sous ses pieds. La forme poussa un grognement. Le jeune homme sauta dehors et referma brusquement la trappe.

« C'est tout ce que t'as, doc ? fit-il au hangar vide. M'envoyer des pauvres types à l'agonie desquels je me débarrasse aussi facilement ? C'est tout ce que t'as, doc ? »

Rien ne lui répondit. En sortant, il aperçut le chaton blanc qui l'aidait depuis le début.

« Hé ! Le chat !

- Mathieu. Comment vas-tu ?

- Mal. Viens avec moi. Il faut encore que je trouve le Patron et le Panda. »

Le chat secoua la tête et la bouche esquissa ce qui ressemblait à un sourire.

« Plus le Panda. »

Il déposa une bille argentée dans l'herbe morte. Mathieu la prit, l'examina, et entendit la voix de sa personnalité chanteuse entonner l'air de _Whiskey in the jar_.

« Mais … comment tu l'as trouvé ?

- Disons seulement que j'ai envie de t'aider. Il ne reste plus que le Patron. As-tu une idée d'où il se trouve ? »

Le Patron. Sa première personnalité. Celle qui avait fait tout commencer. La plus aimée du public.

« Il ne peut être que dans la maison, dit Mathieu. J'ai cherché tous les autres endroits.

- Alors allons-y. »


	4. Dernières batailles

Le Docteur attendait Mathieu. Il était assis dans un fauteuil et fumait une cigarette. La première chose que lui dit le jeune homme en le voyant fut :

« Salaud.

- Voyons, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage ?

- Salopard.

- Bon. Il ne vous reste plus que le Patron à trouver. Savez-vous où il est ? »

Mathieu ne répondit pas et tourna le regard vers la pendule. Son cœur s'arrêta. Dix-sept heures trente ? Diable, le temps était passé vite !

Il remarqua que la main du Docteur était crispée sur un objet. La boule à neige. Il la secouait sans cesse. Le seul objet qui n'était pas dans l'appartement original. Cette …

_Il est là. Le Patron est là. C'est pour ça que le doc veut pas que j'y touche et qu'il la garde contre lui._

Il lui fallait une idée. Vite.

_Ne pas regarder la boule à neige. Fixe son visage. Ne pas regarder la boule._

Il eut un déclic.

« Je sais où il est.

- Ah bon ? Et où ? »

Mathieu désigna le couloir qui conduisait à son monde.

« Dans ce couloir. »

Le Docteur ricana et se leva. Posa la boule à neige.

_Parfait. Il veut que je sache que j'ai perdu. Il va ouvrir la porte._

Mathieu s'approcha silencieusement de la table basse. Le chat se frotta à ses jambes, il le prit dans ses bras.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le verre de la boule à neige. Il se retint de soupirer et la fourra dans sa poche.

« Mathieu ? Qu'est-ce que … »

Le Docteur s'était retourné.

« J'ai gagné, dit Mathieu. Laissez-moi partir. »

Mais il comprit que le Docteur n'en avait pas la moindre intention. Au contraire, il sembla devenir gigantesque, comme déformé par un miroir courbé, et se pencha, menaçant, sur Mathieu.

_Merde ! Un truc ! Trouve un truc à faire !_

La première idiotie qui lui vint à l'esprit : jeter le chat sur le visage du Docteur.

La boule de poils blanche cria et se mit à griffer l'homme, qui recula en hurlant. Mathieu en profita pour se jeter sur la porte. Il la referma puis se dirigea vers l'autre porte.

_Vite ! T'y es presque !_

Derrière lui, la porte s'ouvrit. Le chat n'aurait pas fait diversion très longtemps.

« Mathieu … »

Il ne se retourna pas. Il arriva dans sa cave, sortit dans le hall de l'immeuble et se mit à pousser la porte pour la refermer. Rien à faire : elle était aussi lourde que si elle était faite de pierre.

_Allez ! Allez !_

Les pas du Docteur se rapprochaient. Mathieu était trempé de sueur.

« Les gars ! Aidez-moi !

- _Oui gamin !_ s'exclama le Patron. »

Il lui sembla que des ombres prenant la forme de ses personnalités apparaissaient autour de lui. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion. Mais ça lui donna la force de claquer violemment la porte. Il sortit ses clés, les glissa dans la serrure, et enferma le Docteur dans cette cave qu'il ne voulait plus jamais ouvrir.

* * *

Mathieu ouvrit les yeux. Sa chambre lui apparut, légèrement éclairée par un soleil qui se levait. Un bras d'homme était posé sur son torse. Il tourna la tête. Antoine Daniel, le vrai, ronflait à ses côtés.

« Et alors Toi-toine, murmura Mathieu, t'as le rhume. »

Antoine grommela une réponse inintelligible.

Alors tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Encore heureux. Un vrai cauchemar, oui ! Il en avait encore des frissons.

« Antoine ? On va regarder le lever de soleil ? »

Le chevelu s'étira et bâilla :

« T'es d'humeur guimauve, ce matin, toi ?

- Yep. On y va ? »

Antoine se leva et noua le drap de lit rouge vif autour de sa taille.

« T'es pudique, maintenant ?

- Je crains pas que tu me voies à poil, trésor. J'ai jute pitié de la gamine de treize ans qui lèverait les yeux vers le ciel et me verrait à la fenêtre. »

Mathieu éclata de rire, et enfila lui-même un short. Ils se rejoignirent à la fenêtre. Un gros ballon rouge apparaissait derrière les immeubles.

« J'ai fait un rêve bizarre, dit Mathieu.

- Ah bon. De quoi ?

- Un doc fou m'avait volé mes personnalités. T'étais dedans, tu sais ? Et lui aussi. »

Mathieu désigna Wifi qui se lapait la patte gauche sur le lit.

« Oh. On faisait quoi ?

- Lui, il m'a sauvé la vie. Toi, t'étais une créature faible à la solde du doc, même pas cap de te retenir de me sauter dessus.

- Charmant. J'ai accepté de dormir chez toi au lieu d'aller chez moi, alors qu'on est tous seuls dans une énorme maison et qu'une pote à ma mère passe nous apporter des croissants le matin, et tu rêves de moi comme ça. »

Mathieu sourit.

« Faut croire.

- Bon. C'est pas que je m'emmerde, mais j'ai faim, moi ! Je vais préparer le petit déj. »

Il embrassa Mathieu sur le front, enfila un pantalon et un T-shirt blanc, sortit.

Mathieu regarda le lit défait et le drap rouge par terre. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux arranger tout ça.

Mais lorsqu'il souleva son oreiller, il eut un choc.

Il y avait trois billes grises et une boule à neige. Qui étaient fissurées, comme si elles allaient tomber en morceaux. Mathieu se retint de crier.

« An … Antoine ? »

Aucune réponse. Alors ce n'était pas un rêve ! Mais si puisqu'il s'était réveillé dans sa chambre ! Mais alors, où s'arrêtait le rêve, ou commençait la réalité ? Et pourquoi Antoine ne lui répondait pas ?

La réponse lui fit un nouveau choc. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé dans son lit. Mais il n'avait pas rêvé. Et Antoine … Antoine, lui, n'existait pas. En tous cas pas dans sa cuisine à préparer du café. Et le Docteur …

Une sorte d'araignée blanche apparut dans le champ de vision de Mathieu, qui hurla.

_Je jure sur ma main droite_, avait dit le doc.

Et c'était elle, la main droite du Docteur, marchant sur ses cinq doigts, qui grimpait sur le lit. Mais elle ne semblait pas s'intéresser aux billes et à la boule à neige. C'était le trousseau de clés de Mathieu qui l'attirait.

_Bien sûr. Les clés de la cave._

Mathieu poussa un nouveau cri, et se colla contre le mur. Il était seul, tout seul, et ce foutu doc allait revenir …

« A l'aide ! »

L'araignée à cinq pattes s'arrêta et vint vers lui. Il ferma les yeux, détournant la tête.

« Mathieu ! »

On le secouait. Et cette voix …

« Antoine ?

- Mais oui c'est moi ! Putain je pars aux chiottes cinq minutes et quand je reviens tu nous fais une crise d'hystérie ! »

Mathieu était partagé entre une terreur abominable et un grand soulagement. Oui, le doc était revenu, non, Antoine n'avait pas été un rêve.

Il serra le plus grand contre lui. Puis éclata en sanglots.

« Matt ! »

Antoine se mit à le bercer doucement.

« Du calme, ça va aller.

- C'était pas un rêve. Il va revenir mais … oh, toi t'es là, donc …

- Non, c'était pas un rêve, t'as raison. »

Antoine n'y comprenait rien mais disait ça pour apaiser Mathieu.

« C'est bon ? T'es calmé ?

- Oui, oui. Ça … ça va mieux. Laisse-moi juste … une chose à faire. Et après on petit-déjeune.

- Je peux t'aider ?

- Non. Pose pas de questions. »

Mathieu récupéra son trousseau de clés, détacha celle de la cave du reste, puis prit un grand drap blanc et les costumes de ses personnalités.

« Mais … tu fous quoi ?

- Pose pas de questions, répéta Mathieu. »

Puis il sortit de l'appartement.

Dehors, en face de l'immeuble, il y avait des travaux. Une bouche d'égout allait être recouverte de bitume le jour même. Pour l'instant, elle était fermée par sa plaque métallique. Une heure plus tard, on l'ensevelirait sous le goudron.

Il fallait faire vite. Il enleva la plaque et tendit le drap au-dessus du vide. Avec des petits graviers, il fit tenir le tout. Puis il posa la clé au milieu et disposa les costumes de ses personnalités de part et d'autre de la bouche d'égout circulaire. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la main du docteur qui s'avançait.

_Ne la regarde pas. N'y pense même pas._

Il commença le dialogue entre ses personnalités :

« Alors, dit le Patron, tu as bien acheté mon gode ?

- Non. J'ai croisé une jolie fille en chemin et … »

La main se rapprochait rapidement.

« … mon synthé ? disait à présent Maître Panda.

- Pas pris non plus. T'as un bonbon ? »

Dialogue un peu pourri mais il tenait la route.

« Gros, je crois que j'en ai pas assez pris ! Vite, quelque chose à fumer !

- Attends, j'ai ma capote usagée d'hier ! J'ai pas pris la peine de la jeter.

- Z'êtes sûrs que c'est pas dangereux ?

- Oh, toi le panda, on t'a pas sonné. »

L'araignée blanche était à un mètre de Mathieu. Et soudain, elle bondit sur la clé.

_Allez mon vieux, c'est pas le moment de tomber dans les pommes de terreur._

Comme prévu, le poids de la main, celui de la clé et le saut eurent raison des cailloux. Le drap tomba dans la bouche d'égout, entraînant main et clé avec lui. Mathieu compta jusqu'au _plouf._ Il atteignit quarante.

_C'est fini._

Oui, c'était fini. Mathieu récupéra les costumes de ses personnalités et rentra chez lui.

Antoine était attablé et l'attendait.

« Alors, t'as fait quoi ?

- Un rituel au cours duquel j'ai sacrifié un bébé. »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Wifi semblait lui faire un clin d'œil. Comme un _bien joué_.

« Ah. Et tu viens manger, maintenant ? »

Mathieu s'assit et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Antoine.

« Bien sûr, mon amour. »


End file.
